Old Friends, New Enemies
by Liz's Dystopia
Summary: A mysterious appears before the boys, and causes several questions to come. When the Saint Shields must figure out the answers, one of them falls head over heels...


Old Friends, New Enemies 

**Summary: An old friend of Wyatt comes for a visit while he's in the hospital. She's impressive, but something isn't right about her. Then everyone gets surprised when they find out she is related to Gideon. Is this old friend of Wyatt's end up being a new enemy for the Blade Breakers?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters. **

Prologue 

Ozuma walked along the white, frosty streets of the city, his mind blank and clear. He had a lot to think about. He could easily see that she wasn't meant for him. As he walked along the snow, he could easily remember the sound of the gun, her screams, the color of her blood. He could still feel her body in his arms. He wished there was some other way to protecting him other than sacrificing herself.

**Many things have happened to Ozuma during these summer, autumn, and winter months. Now it was February, the fifteenth, and it suddenly appeared to him that it was her birthday. He ran down to the river, where it all happened. The day he met her, the day they kissed, and the day she died. He could never forget her last words to him before she joined her mother up in heaven. **

"**_I died for love. I died for you_," she had spoke to him. Then her gray eyes fully became dark and lifeless, and soon her whole body became cold. Her father had vanished after he had killed her, and now she laid amongst the snow of the shore, whether or not her body had fallen into the river and floated down stream into the ocean. As Ozuma approached the shore, his eyes gazed into the water. **

"**Oh, how I wish you have not died. How I miss you so," he said. He kneeled down and ran his fingers through the freezing cold water. The water may have been so cold as to freeze his fingers into icicles, but it filled him with warmth, as he knew her love always remained here in the river. **

**Pulling his hand out, he shook the droplets of water away and looked upon the snow he stood upon. He stepped back, and pulled a silver gold-striped beyblade out of his pocket. He laid it upon the snow where her body was once buried and smiled.**

"**You were one of a special girl. I hope you rested peacefully with your mother, Rika," he said. He turned around and began to walk away when the wind gently picked up and sounded like a soft voice speaking into his ear.**

"**_Thamkyou, Ozuma."_**

Ozuma turned around, expecting to see someone, but didn't. He looked down at where he laid the Beyblade, and gasped. It was gone. The water of the river sparkled magnificently, and he smiled. He knew her love would always remain with him, and the river.

Chapter I 

"Kai!" Wyatt cried as he shot up in his hospital bed to greet his friend and his team. Kai and the Blade Breakers had planned to visit Wyatt that day, to see how he was. It turned out he was just fine.

"**Hey, Wyatt, how you feel?" Kai asked Wyatt. He was smiling to see his friend well and happy.**

"**Better! Hey, you know, an old friend of mine is visiting me today. Maybe you guys can meet'em," Wyatt proclaimed happily. "So, Blade Breakers, how have you been?"**

**Kai told Wyatt all of his adventures with his team, and Tyson told him about their battles with the Saint Shields, and Ray told him about their battles and adventures of trying to escape from team Psyckik and their scientists. Wyatt was so amazed by these tales that he cried out in excitement at Kai. **

"**Wow! I always knew that you and your team were awesome, Kai!" Wyatt cried out in joy. **

"**Calm down, Wyatt. I came to visit you because I thought you were ill, but now I find you jumping for joy. You're not sick at all," said a soft, beautiful, but dark voice. **

**The Blade Breakers turned toward the doorway and saw a girl of sixteen standing there. She had shoulder length black hair and sad, dark gray eyes. She wore clothes of black, and she looked like a punker. Her eyes stared past the boys at Wyatt, and a smile formed on her lightface. **

"**How you been, Wyatt? Do you remember me?" she asked.**

**Wyatt smiled as he recognized the girl. "Rika! Oh, it's been so long since I last saw you!" he cried. **

"**Rika?" the Blade Breakers asked all at once. **

**The girl smiled. "Sorry, guess I should introduce myself. My name is Rika Micamura. I'm Wyatt's childhood friend, a couple of years apart," she said happily. **

"**Childhood friend? Wyatt, you never told me anything about her?" Kai asked.**

**Wyatt blushed. "Well, gee, I'm sorry, Kai. We were separated from each other when she turned ten and went to go live with her dad, who I have never met before, and now she came back," Wyatt said. **

"**Silly Wyatt. You have known me for four years, and yet you soon forget about me as soon as I leave?" Rika asked jokingly. She approached Wyatt and pretended to whack him across the head. Wyatt laughed, and then looked into Rika's dark gray eyes. He didn't remember her eyes being so dark and sad. **

"**Rika, what happened to your eyes?" Wyatt asked.**

"**What do you mean?" Rika asked, backing away from him.**

"**Your eyes look so sad and dark, like you're about to cry. I don't recall your eyes ever being that dark," Wyatt proclaimed.**

"**Oh, well, I've been crying a lot, thanks to both my father, and knowing you're hurt," Rika said. Wyatt blushed again, his face turning red. There was a ring in the room, and then Rika pulled out a silver and gold striped cell phone and walked out of the room to answer it. **

"**So, who is this girl, Wyatt?" Max asked.**

"**Oh, her name is Rika. She and I were real good friends when we were kids, but her father adopted her after her house burned down because before he didn't want anything to do with her. When he adopted her into his life, he took her away, and I only get cards and letters and e-mails from her. I send her letters, but they never make it to her, same with the e-mails. They never make it. I think her father wants me away from her," Wyatt said.**

"**Whatever her father wants, you should be happy that she still cares about you and came to visit you," Hillary said. **

"**Yeah, you're right. I just worry that her father is isolating her from me. She is one of my closest friends, and I think she might be in real pain," Wyatt said sadly. **

**Rika returned to the room, but something fell out of her pocket. The Blade Breakers got a second's glimpse of it before she picked it up and put it in her pocket. It was a gold Beyblade with a silver bitchip with the picture of a blue raven on it. The boys looked at her, but she smiled back as if not knowing what they were looking at. **

"**Rika, you Beyblade?" Tyson asked.**

"**Yeah, all the time in my spare time. My father wants me to become the best," Rika said. **

"**How about a Beybattle?" Tyson urged.**

"**Oh, no, I'm not good at all. I got a bitbeast, but I'm not good at controlling it," Rika said modestly. **

"**A bitbeast? What's your bitbeast's name?" Ray asked. **

"**Oh, her name is Anarika. She's a legendary crystal raven bitbeast. Legend has it that she got her strength from the ice crystals that surrounded her and from the light of the moon. Somehow I feel like I was destined to wheel her power. She is an amazing bitbeast," she said.**

"**Wow, Rika, that is so deep," Hillary exclaimed. Rika looked at Hillary and her eyes sparkled with light, like the reflection of the moon itself. Rika's eyes smiled at Hillary, and she smiled back.**

"**You really think so? No one has ever complimented me for six years, not even my father," she said sadly. Everyone could see flecks of tears behind her dark eyelashes, but they disappeared quickly.**

"**Rika?" Wyatt was about to ask her something, but she didn't seem like she wanted to be talked to. **

"**Wyatt, it's good to see that you are better. Unfortunately, I have to leave. My damn father needs me home. I'll see you around," she said happily. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Everyone in the room was stunned by. She was so dark, sad, and mysterious. But mostly Kai was. He was curious as to why her father was a problem in her life? Why were her eyes so sad and dark? Why were her emotions so deep when someone compliments or gives a positive opinion about her? Why was she so secretive about her life? Most of all, why were her eyes different from what Wyatt could remember?**

****

**Sarah: yawnSorry, that's it for now. I'm very bored, I can't even type anymore. I'll send another chapter, but this is it for now. IAG is a nice girl and I like her website. Hopefully I can do more with this fic. Peace!**

Chapter II 

Even though the Blade Breakers didn't know it, the Saint Shields knew about this Rika Micamura, and have been stalking her and following her to find out information on her. And they did find information, just none that they liked. It was shocking what they found out, and they did not like it at all.

**The Saint Shields met back at their hideout, the abandoned warehouse, and discussed what they learned.**

"**I cannot believe that girl is related to him!" Miriam cried. **

"**Believe it. She's also the team captain of that team that's been beybattling and winning all around the world. She must be the strongest," Ozuma said.**

"**Her bitbeast is the legendary crystal raven! The bitbeast that gains power through the light of the moon!" Joseph cried in excitement.**

"**Hold up, I forgot. Who is she related to, again?" Dunga asked.**

"**The head director of team Psyckik. Gideon," Ozuma explained. Dunga's mouth hung open. **

"**I didn't even know Gideon had a kid!" Dunga yelled in surprise.**

"**He didn't want anyone to know. It turns out that Gideon didn't want to be part of her life, nor did he want her to be a part of his. She lived in Russia with her mom for most of her life, until she was ten when her mom died. Then Gideon took her into his care, but he turned her into a cold, sad little girl, a minion, a pawn in his game," Joseph explained.**

"**When she found out her childhood friend, Wyatt, was hurt, that snapped the barrier between her dark self and that innocent happy girl she once was. Of, course, because of Gideon, she had to wait awhile before visiting him in the hospital, and it was only for a short amount of time. She had to leave soon, but she made a good impression on the Blade Breakers," Miriam said.**

"**The Blade Breakers! They have to know about this!" Ozuma cried out. **

"**But why?" Miriam asked.**

"**Because, if they don't know about this, and Gideon forces her to beybattle against them, they'll be fighting blind! If they don't know who she is, then she'll have an unfair advantage," Joseph explained to his sister. **

"**I'll go to them tomorrow and tell them," Ozuma decided. He knew they wouldn't believe him, but he had to at least try. He couldn't let the four sacred bitbeasts fall into the evil hands of Gideon, or team Psyckik.**

****

**The next day was a school day and Tyson had just arrived home after walking from school with Hillary and Kenny. He knew his teammates were waiting for him inside, so he called to them.**

"**Hey, Blade Breakers, I'm home!" he called.**

"**About time you got back," said a familiar voice. They looked up above the entrance and there sat Ozuma, waiting for them.**

**(FYI from Author Sarah: I decided to add this to the fic from one of the episodes. Don't be mad, and don't sue.)**

"**Ozuma! What are you doing here?" Tyson asked.**

"**I came to give you and your team some information on Rika Micamura," Ozuma said as he jumped off. To see what all of the commotion was about, the rest of the Blade Breakers came out. **

"**What is it that you know about Rika Micamura?" Kai asked, curious as to the secrets of the childhood friend of Wyatt. **

"**You're not going to like what you hear, but I'll tell you anyway. She is the daughter of Gideon," Ozuma blurted out.**

"**WHAT!?" all of them cried out in surprise.**

"**It's true. She's also the team captain of a notorious team that's been striking around the world," Ozuma told them everything the Saint Shields had learned about her. In the end, they were all shocked, and Tyson was gaping. **

"**Actually, that explains everything," everyone looked at Kai in surprise. "Well, if you think about it, she is very dark, sad, and deep with her emotions. It's all because of her father. Remember when Wyatt didn't recognize her eyes being so sad and dark? That's because, when Wyatt knew her, she was living with her mom, and then when she turned ten, and went to go live with her dad, her eyes turned dark and cold, and sad. It all makes sense," Kai explained. **

"**Yeah, you're right, Kai. If she wasn't this dark and sad when she was a little girl and was Wyatt's friend, then she must have turned this way when she went to go live with her father," Ray said.**

"**But why is her last name different from Gideon's?" Tyson asked.**

"**Because her mother kept her father mostly a secret from her. Her mother gave Rika her own last name, Micamura, instead of her father's," Ozuma explained.**

"**Man, I know some kids have horrible and sad childhoods, but I never thought this sad," Hillary cried out. **

"**Her childhood is sad, but soon yours will to. If Gideon wants Rika to battle you guys, she'll have to do it. If you guys fight her, you'll lose your bitbeasts for sure," Ozuma said. "Take this as only a warning."**

**He turned and walked away. He headed down the street, heading toward the river. He sun was setting low, and the sky was turning a pinkish red color. The night air filled the city, and he hoped to clear his mind at the river. Not very many people go to see the sunset near the river, and it was a wonderful time to go and see the sunset, clear his mind of all tragedies. **

**When he got to the river, he saw Rika sitting there all alone, staring into the water. Ozuma approached her, wanting to see how dark this girl truly was. She turned and looked up at him. He gasped. Those eyes looked so sad, so dark, like as if she was crying. He backed away, not wanting to stare into those eyes.**

"**Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked him.**

"**I should be asking you the same question," he said. He had to pretend he didn't know her. "Is your name Rika?" he asked.**

"**Yes, it is. I know who you are. Ozuma, right, from the Saint Shields? My father knows about your team, and he knows about the Blade Breakers. I wanted to meet the Blade Breakers and the saint Shields, but the one I truly want to meet is that Mr. X guy that I heard that defeated the World Champion, Tyson Granger," Rika said happily. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. **

"**Oh, I am that Mr. X. I defeated Tyson a few times," Ozuma admitted.**

"**Really? About time someone put Tyson in his place. I can't believe that idiot is World Champion and defeated that cute guy, Tala. I must be embarrassing you, talking about other guys, huh?" Rika asked, blushing.**

"**Oh, no. Hey, you want to meet my team tomorrow? You said you would like to meet the Saint Shields, and I'm the team captain," Ozuma replied.**

"**Sure, I'd love to. Tomorrow, then?" **

"**Yeah, why not. Meet back here tomorrow around noon," Ozuma said, happily. He ran in the opposite direction, heading for the abandoned warehouse his team hid in.**

**Unaware of them, Ozuma had not noticed that they were spied upon by two of Gideon's henchmen. It would surprise Gideon, and it would surprise Rika once she finds out about Gideon's evil plan. **

****

**Sarah: Well, that's all for now. It's the weekend, and so I plan to spend the day with my bf and friends. Catch you around! If you want to see what happens next-WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!**

**Chapter III**

**Sarah:Hey, I'm back, and ready for some action. I even brought along some of my friends as credits. Yuji, who owns another website of multiple animes, Azreal, or Kat, who also owns another website, but it's a beyblade and Yu-Gi-Oh yaoi website. Crazy girl.**

**Kat: I know I am. I'm also evil! BWAHAHAHA!!!**

**Sarah: And my stupid little brother, Nathaniel.**

**Nathaniel: Sarah, who's Ozuma?**

**Sarah: In the last chapter, the Saint Shields find out the true secrets of Rika. Ozuma goes to tell the Blade Breakers about what they found out, and it soon sinks in. Then he meets Rika for the first time, and becomes mesmerized by her. He agrees to let her meet his team, but then finds himself falling in love on her. So, you might want to pay attention to this chapter. It's a real good one. **

****

"**C'mon, you guys. All I want you to do is meet her. That's it," Ozuma proclaimed. **

"**Associating with the daughter of the enemy? You've gone crazy, Ozuma! She might betray us and work for her evil father. Have you forgotten that her father is Gideon? He wants the Blade Breakers' bitbeasts just as we do," Dunga cried out. **

"**I'm well aware of that. But I trust Rika," Ozuma said sadly.**

"**Trust? How can you trust a girl you've only known for only a few minutes!? Unless..." Miriam's voice trailed off as she spoke. She looked at Ozuma in shock, and then began laughing.**

"**What's so funny?" Joseph asked his sister.**

"**Oh, nothing," Miriam lied. She calmed down, looked at Ozuma, and started laughing like crazy, again.**

"**Miriam, shut up, and tell us what you think is so funny!" Ozuma ordered. Miriam finally calmed down. **

"**It's you, Ozuma. Oh, I-can't-believe-you! Ha ha ha! Oh, God, damn, I laugh too much," Miriam cried, calming down. **

"**We can see that," all the boys said.**

"**Id it me, or do girls laugh too much?" Dunga asked.**

"**Yeah, all girls laugh way too much," Joseph said.**

"**No, not all girls," Ozuma replied. Joseph and Dunga looked at him, confused. **

"**What do you mean, Ozuma?" Joseph asked.**

"**Rika doesn't laugh at all. Rika's a girl, but her father stripped her of her pride to laugh. Now she doesn't laugh at all, but just simply smile, and hardly ever giggles," Ozuma said dreamily. He looked as if he was staring into space, but he was just staring at them. **

"**Ozuma, are you okay?" Joseph asked.**

**Miriam giggled. "Ozuma likes Rika," she said. Joseph and Dunga looked at her in shock, and then at Ozuma. **

"**I-is that true, Ozuma? Do you really like Rika Micamura?" Joseph asked.**

"**Yes, it's true," Ozuma said. He could not deny it. He liked Rika, there was nothing he could do. She had him mesmerized. He really liked her.**

"**Well, if you like her that much, then we'll go ahead with you tomorrow to meet her," Dunga said. Miriam and her brother nodded.**

"**Thanks, you guys," Ozuma said.**

****

**Rika sat by the shore of the river, waiting for Ozuma and his team to appear. She looked into the water, and saw the reflection of a sad girl. It was her reflection she saw. She should have known Ozuma wouldn't have come. No one seems to pay attention to her anymore, not even her father. She felt all alone in this world. No one knew that beneath this dark figured punker was the heart of an innocent and lonely child. **

"**Hey," said a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Ozuma standing with four other kids. She assumed they were his teammates. Rika smiled and stood up.**

"**Hey, Ozuma. Is this your team, the Saint Shields?" she asked. **

"**Yeah," Ozuma introduced each one of his teammates. Rika smiled at Miriam, who smiled back.**

"**Wanna beybattle?" Miriam asked, pulling out her Beyblade.**

"**Um...sure," Rika responded. Before she knew it, Miriam's Beyblade was spinning at her feet. She dodged out of the way and launched hers. Immediately she called out Anarika, and Miriam called out Shark Rash. The boys watched in awe as they stared up at Rika's bitbeast.. It was enormous. It looked nothing like a raven, but a phoenix. A blue phoenix. A crystal blue phoenix with sparkling wings, like huge crystals. But it was not a phoenix, but a raven. **

"**Anarika, show this girl what you're made of! Moon Light Crystals!" Rika called toward her bitbeast. Soon Miriam's shark was being pummeled by sharp shards of crystals. The battle ended in a tie, probably because Rika didn't want to hurt Miriam's bitbeast, nor want Anarika hurt. Miriam picked up her Beyblade, and then smiled at Rika.**

"**You're a very worthy opponent," Miriam said. "I'd be happy to call you my competition."**

"**Same here," Rika said. Her cell phone started ringing. She answered it, and turned away from the others. A few minutes later, she turned back to them, a sad look on her face. "Sorry about that, but that was my father. He wants me home. I'll see you guys around," she walked past them, but then turned to Ozuma. **

"**Thanks for letting me to meet your team, Ozuma. It was nice meeting the Saint Shields. I really appreciated it," she said. She kissed his cheek and walked off. Ozuma was left standing there, blushing. He touched the cheek she kissed, and smiled, while his teammates teased him, but he didn't pay any attention to them.**

****

"**Awe, Rika, you look so lovely in that outfit. You look so much like your mother," said Ashley, Rika's friend. Ashley was a lot older than Rika, about her father's age, but she was Rika's friend because she was once her mother's best friend. Blond, blue-eyed Ashley, always there for Rika when she needs her. Thankfully, Ashley was also a maid that worked for her father.**

**Rika stood before Ashley, wearing a pink fluff dress with pink ribbons. Rika hated wearing pink, but her father was having a party that night and wanted her to attend, looking like the daughter of a well-respected man that she was. Rika planned to isolate herself from the other people, but she had to show this outfit on her to Ashley. Probably because this dress was once her mother's. Right before her house got burned down along with her mother, Rika's mother presented this dress to her, telling her to keep it and wear it when the time comes. Now Rika was wearing it for a stupid party her father was having. And he didn't even know she was wearing it, but it was the only fancy dress that she had. Hell, it was the only dress she had. She hated wearing skirts, and she hated wearing dresses even more.**

"**Yeah, yeah, I just can't wait for this night to end. Maybe I can slip out and travel into an abbey to beybattle?" Rika asked Ashley. Ashley was the only person who knew the true Rika. She knew how Rika liked to beybattle, down dark alleys at night. She knew that Rika was a real punker with a nice personality. She knew everything about Rika, and some things even Rika's father didn't know. **

"**Gideon's party is very important, Rika. You must attend. I do not know what this party is about, but all I know is that your father wishes for you to attend," Ashley said, smoothing out her black skirt. **

"**He never allowed me to attend any parties of his before, and now he wants me to. This must be important," Rika said. **

**Rika approached the door that entered the party room, and took a deep breath. She looked back at Ashley, who gave her the thumbs up sign. Rika opened the door and entered the room. A lot of adults were there, and none of them were any teenagers, or kids. She sighed. She looked around, and saw that everyone was looking at her. **

"**Awe, yes, Rika, glad that you could make it," said a stranger man. He took her hand and kissed it. She pulled away from him, and bumped into her father, who put a hand on her shoulder. Avoiding eye contact with him, she looked on at the audience that stared at her.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you the guest of honor of this party, my daughter, Rika. She will be joining her father on team Psyckik, but be put with a different team for a different mission. To capture the Saint Shields bitbeasts," Gideon called out to the adults. They all clapped and cheered. All of the party guests were happy, all but one. Rika stared up at her father in shock. Capture the Saint Shields bitbeasts? She couldn't. She couldn't betray Ozuma....**

"**This must be an exciting opportunity for you, Miss Rika," said a woman in a flannel black dress. **

"**No, it isn't," Rika said sadly. **

"**Why, whatever do you mean. This must be an honor working with your father," the woman said. **

**Rika now noticed that her father had walked off to go talk with someone. Then she turned to the woman. "Ma'am, don't get me wrong. It is wonderful working along side my father, but for the reason, and the job, is not very pleasant. You see, ma'am, I am in love with one of the Saint Shields," Rika said.**

**The woman gasped. She shook her head in disappointed. "If you do not agree with Gideon, then you are not his daughter, nor no member of his royal family," she said and walked off.**

**Rika could feel a hot surge of energy flow through her heart. Her fists clenched at her side. "No, I am not Gideon's daughter, nor am I a member of his family. I am the daughter of Arina Micamura, and I am a Micamura," she said. She immediately ran out of the room, ran out of the enormous mansion, and ran into the huge courtyard, into the streets of the city, and into the park. **

**She ran into the wet grass of the park. She tripped over a sprinkler, which ripped the hem of her dress, fell into the wet grass, and cried into her arms. This was horrible. She did not want to betray Ozuma and the Saint Shields. She did not want to steal their bitbeasts, she did not want to work with her father. She wanted to be back with her mother, living with her mother, wearing this dress perfectly for her mother on her Prom night. She wanted to be with Ozuma, live happily ever after with him, she wanted her mother to meet Ozuma, see the kind personality he had, she wanted to never have known her father, never to have known all these horrible things. But all these things she wanted she knew she would never have.**

****

**Yuji: Wow, that is so sad, Sarah.**

**Sarah: Yes, I know. That is what I call drama. Romance, drama, and adventure. More like action, but still....**

**Kat: How I wish to be Rika. She lives such a sad life. **

**Sarah: Yes. Anyways, readers, if you want to know how this turns up, wait until the next chapter when I can get a break from baby-sitting my little brother. **

**Nathaniel: Sarah, can I play with the chain-saw?**

**Sarah: Sure!I hope he kills himself with it.Wait until the next chapter. If you have any comments about how this fic is so far, e-mail me at ****. This is my mom's address, but I use it, too. See you!**

**Chapter IV**

**Sarah: I'm back, with two close friends, and a living brother. Too bad the chainsaw he was playing with was made of plastic.**

**Kat: Can we get this chapter going?**

**Sarah: Alright, alright, sheesh!**

****

**All because of her father that Rika went evil. All because of him. She decided to join him, but she kept her team that she was on a secret from her father, at least until now, when she introduced them all. Her team was famous around the world, but her father was the only person who didn't know about them. Unfortunately, on the day she stepped into team Psyckik's laboratory was the day her heart turned against the ones she loved and trusted and turned cold.**

****

**The Blade Breakers had been preparing for their battles against Rika's team, but had no idea that she had turned completely against all of them. They thought that they should only practice, just in case, but knew that she wouldn't turn on the friends of her friend, Wyatt. But they were wrong...**

**One day during their training, a Beyblade flew at them from out of nowhere, and when they looked up into one of the trees, they saw her. Rika was standing there with three other girls, wearing clothes of black that looked familiar. Then Tyson recognized them as the outfits of team Psyckik, but a different color.**

"**Rika?" Kai asked. Rika stared down at them, her eyes cold, and dark, like ice. She jumped from the tree and launched her Beyblade. The first thing they saw was her enormous, giant, amazing raven bitbeast, but this time it was darker, and the feathers of its wings that looked like ice crystals looked sharper and deadlier. The Blade Breakers stepped back from this powerful bitbeast, but a gust of wind stronger than Dragoon's tornado blew upon them, casting them back a few yards. **

"**Here this, Blade Breakers. I am Rika, team captain of the Black Roses. We shall return once again to you and take the bitbeasts you have. Remember, this your first and only warning," Rika called at them. The raven flew back into its blade and flew up to Rika. She caught it and her and her team disappeared into the shadows. The Blade Breakers all stared in shock, and then staggered back up onto their feet. **

"**I...I can't believe it. Ozuma was right, she has turned over to the dark side, her father's side," Kai said. He was more shocked than any of them. **

"**Kai, we are so sorry. You're friends with Wyatt, and that would make you friends with her, and yet she betrayed Wyatt, which meant she was betraying you, and now she plans to still your bitbeast. We are so sorry, Kai," Tyson said. **

**What Tyson said was right. Because she was friends with Wyatt, that would make her friends with him. And yet she betrayed him by turning over to her father's evil side, and threatens to steal his bitbeast. **

"**Hey, are you guys alright?" asked a familiar voice. The Blade Breakers looked up to see the saint Shields. **

"**What happened?" Miriam asked.**

"**I-it was...Rika. She...she threatened to steal our bitbeasts," Ray said. **

"**WHAT?!" Ozuma cried.**

**He turned on his heel and ran in the opposite direction. No, she couldn't have betrayed him. She couldn't have. He ran down the alley and headed toward the river. He expected to see her near the shore, where she always was, but wasn't. "No," he muttered, and headed down the street. He came upon the giant mansion that belonged to Gideon, and looked into the huge courtyard. This couldn't be happening. No way could Rika have betrayed him. No, she couldn't have. Unless....**

**Ozuma stepped back from the gate and stared up at the mansion. He called out to the sky above, yelling out the name of the person he was insulting.**

"**DAMN YOU, GIDEON!!!!!"**

****

**Sarah: Sorry that chapter was so short, but I was lazy while I wrote it. IAG likes this fanfic, and if there are any other of you readers who like it, e-mail me. You know my address, so go ahead.**

**Kat: Tell them about our sites.**

**Sarah: Oh, yeah, if you want to visit my friends' sites, Yuji's is ****, or if you want to visit Azreal's (warning: must be eighteen years or older to visit this yaoi site) got to **

**Yuji: Hopefully we'll get more visitors.**

**Sarah: Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. And visit my friends' websites, okay?**

**Chapter V**

**Sarah: Hey, I'm back with a vengeance. I did a voting on Yuji's website on who is the cutest bishonen, and here are the results.**

**Ryou Bakura-38%**

**Kai Hiwatari-34%**

**Ray Kong-26%**

**Marik Ishtar-12%**

**Sarah: And Ryou Bakura is the winner. I'll be making a page of him soon. Anyway, enjoy this chapter of the fanfic. Azreal tells me its quite interesting, but everyone knows how she is and how weird and freaky she can be, so she could be wrong.**

****

**Lying spread out, face-down on her bed, Rika began to shed tears of pain from with inside her. Never had she felt so much pain. She wondered if this pain wasn't her pain, but Ozuma's. She realized last night how much pain she must be causing for a lot of people. Wyatt, Ozuma, the Saint Shields, and the Blade Breakers. She didn't realize how horrible she had been acting. She wanted to go back in time, stop her mother from ever dying in that fire. That way none of this ever happened. **

**Rika looked up at her dresser, and stared at the round aquarium her dad let her have. Inside it was a beautiful angelfish, so beautiful, and so carefree. She named her fish after her cat, which also died in the fire, Angel. Ever since she bought that fish, Rika had felt connected with other creatures and animals. She could remember a time when her mom took her to the aquarium and showed her the different kinds of fish and sea creatures. One species Rika really liked. Dolphins. She loved watching how they jumped into the air, she loved how magnificent they swam. She found them beautiful. As a kid, she had always dreamed of swimming with the dolphins near Hawaii, but she never did. **

**Rika stood up and approached her bedroom window. The only thing she could see was the courtyard, probably because it was so huge. Closing her eyes, Rika could feel the wind of the Pacific Ocean, feel the waves against her body, feel the soft, cold touch of the water upon her face, hear the cries of the dolphins. But this was all imaginary. Everything she had dreamed of doing never happened. **

"**Rika, are you alright?" asked a familiar voice from behind her. Rika didn't even have to turn around to find out who it was. **

"**Yes, Ashley, I'm fine. Just thinking," she said. She sighed. Even in her own reflection, Rika could see the dark, sad, innocent, child she once was in her eyes. She turned to Ashley, but she was gone. Rika had to find a way to reach Ozuma. She had to tell him how she truly felt. She had to. **

****

"**Ozuma, are you okay?" Joseph asked, staring at Ozuma, who was sitting near the shore of the river. **

"**Huh? Oh, yeah...I'm fine... . Just a little broken hearted, that's all," Ozuma responded.**

"**Ozuma, I am so sorry about Rika. But you knew this was going to come. You knew that her father was going to turn her evil," Dunga said.**

"**Yeah, I knew, I was just so stupid that I didn't want to believe myself!" Ozuma yelled. He looked at his teammates, who had a sad expression on their faces, making him think of Rika. "Please, take those expressions off! You're making me think of her!"**

"**Hey, don't yell at us, Ozuma! It's not our fault your girlfriend betrayed you!" Miriam said.**

**Ozuma looked at her, and then looked away. "She wasn't even my girlfriend. I know she didn't like me the way I liked her," Ozuma muttered. His teammates could see tears falling from his face. Miriam looked at him, and then ran right out, not wanting to see such pain. She ran out of the warehouse and looked up at the sunsetting sky. _Oh, Rika, why do you have to cause so much pain?_ She thought. Miriam cared a lot about Ozuma, because he was her teammate, and when she saw how heart broken he was, it was too unbearable. **

**Miriam started walking down the street when she decided to go spy on Rika. She headed toward Gideon's mansion and decided to climb up onto the balcony of Rika's room, spy upon what she was doing. And she did.**

****

**Rika laid upon her bed, staring at Angel. She wish she was a fish, to swim in water. She wished she could make everyone happy. She wished she could always be with Ozuma. She wished she would always be happy, living with her friends and her mother. But none of these wishes could come true. She could not make people happy, she had already broken Ozuma's heart, and her mother was dead, and she had to live unhappily with her father.**

"**Oh, Angel, what van I do to make Ozuma happy? What can I do to show him how much I truly love him?" unaware of who was watching her, Rika spoke like this to her fish, telling him about how much she loved Ozuma, how much she wanted to be with him. Watching over her from the balcony, Miriam could hear every word Rika said, see every action she made, and watch happily as the innocent sixteen-year-old girl revealed her dreams and fantasies to her angelfish. **

**Miriam moved closer to the closed window, and saw that Rika was actually just a sad, depressed, innocent girl that was hidden beneath all that darkness. She could see that Rika had no intentions of breaking Ozuma's heart. She loved him too much to do that. Miriam smiled and jumped off the balcony and headed toward the warehouse to tell her teammates all about her discovery. **

****

"**She what?!" Joseph and Dunga asked Miriam after she told them.**

"**She loves Ozuma, and didn't mean to break his heart," Miriam said.**

"**Are you sure, sis', because you might have misphrased what she said," Joseph said.**

"**I'm sure of it. And if Ozuma still likes her, then they'll be a couple meant for each other," Miriam said, looking at Ozuma. He said nothing but walked out.**

"**Where is he going?" Joseph asked.**

"**Oh, I think I know where he's going. But don't follow," Miriam warned Dunga and Joseph. And they didn't.**

****

**Sarahï:yawn Oh, God, I'm tired. I've been working on this all night, and it's time for me to get some sleep. I'll see you guys later, when I'll work on another chapter of this fic, but right now I'm going to bed. Peace!**

**Chapter VI**

**Sarah: I'm back. Hey, Azreal, what do you think of the fic so far?**

**Kat: it's sad, and loving.**

**Yuji: I think it needs more excitement.**

**Sarah: Don't worry, the excitement is at the end. Little brief summary of the ending. Let's just say Rika dies by the one person she hates most. It was an accident, but she risked her life to save the one she loved. There's your summary, and read the rest of it, okay?**

****

"**Rika..." Ozuma said to himself as he ran toward the river. He knew Rika had to be there. He had to speak with her. He had to tell he how he felt. He wasn't ashamed of it. He loved her, and he would give anything to have her be his girlfriend. A voice in the back of his head said that they were meant to be. That they were soul mates.**

**He came across the hillside that lead down to the river, and saw her. She was sitting near the shore, her black hair flown behind her shoulders, her eyes gazing uncontrollably into the water. She looked so amazing. **

"**Rika?" Ozuma called to her. She turned around, and saw him. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, then the darkness filled them. **

"**Oh, hey, Ozuma," she said in a sad tone. Ozuma approached her. **

"**Why do you seem so sad?" he asked. _What a stupid question_, he thought. _The answer was obvious_.**

"**Ozuma, do you love me?" she asked, the sad tone remaining.**

"**What? Um, Rika...I... ." **

"**I know you do, Ozuma. Your eyes always say it," Rika said. **

"**My eyes? What do you mean?" Ozuma asked.**

**Rika stood up and faced him. "It is a gift my mother gave me. It is a gift we both shared. We have the ability to tell what one person feels through their eyes. I like reading people's eyes. I especially like it when their eyes sparkle and fill with excitement. That means that that person is experiencing love," she said. Ozuma blushed. **

"**Um... Rika... I... ." Ozuma couldn't bring himself to talking to her. She approached him, and ran her fingers gently across his cheek. She leaned her face closer to his, and Ozuma pulled her closer as their lips met. This kiss felt so inviting, so wonderful, that he wanted it to last forever. But eventually Rika pulled away, but not from him. She remained in his arms, stroking his bare chest from the opening of his shirt.**

"**I always knew you loved me, Ozuma. I never wanted to break your heart, but my connection to the kind part of my heart snapped, making me follow into the shadows of despair," she said in a poetic way. Ozuma had no clue what she was talking about, but he didn't care. As long as she was in his arms, he was happy. **

**A snap made Rika gasp and she pulled away from Ozuma. She looked around nervously, and then at Ozuma. "Ozuma, you must go, now," she said, pushing on his shoulder to leave. **

"**Hell, no way. I'm not going to leave you, Rika. What's the matter?" Ozuma asked, noticing the frightened look on her face.**

"**It is my father's henchmen. They might be here, they might have spotted us together. They might tell my father. Please, Ozuma, you must leave," she said, gesturing him to leave.**

"**Alright, I will. But promise me that we'll meet here again tomorrow," he begged.**

"**Yes, yes, fine. But, please, leave, now!" she demanded. Ozuma pulled her forward and kissed her. Then he turned and ran from the river. Looking back at her from the hillside, and seeing her talk to two men in black, he ran back to the warehouse. He gently touched his lips and smiled. Now he knew that they were meant to be together.**

****

"**Stupid little bitch!" Gideon's angry voice rang through Rika's ears. She fell to the ground, trembling. Her father had just whacked her across the face, and now her face was sore, and she could feel flecks of blood dripping from her cheek. She decided not to look her father in the eyes. His henchmen saw her and Ozuma together, they saw her kiss him, and they reported it to her father. Now Rika had to deal with pain unimaginable, and her father's yelling.**

"**Father, you don't understand. I have loved Ozuma from the very first day I met him," she said sadly. Tears formed in her eyes. Her body shook uncontrollably. She hated her father even worse now. She suddenly found strength, found power, from within herself. She could feel a strong surge of power inside her chest. A voice, a familiar voice, spoke to her in the distance of her black mind.**

"**_Never bow to your father, Rika. You never once did, so don't start now_," said the voice. Rika recognized this voice as the voice of her friend and teammate from a memory. It was the voice of Stacey, a blonde hair, and brown eyed punker, just like her. Rika stood up, feeling a sensation of power run through her. She smiled and ran her fingers through her bangs. She turned to Gideon with a smile on her face.**

"**What are you smiling about?" Gideon asked. Rika did not answer, but continued to smile. Her black hair gently became rigid, like the fur of a cat, and her eyes turned to a dangerous gray. **

"**Stupid little bitch, am I? I'm very much surprised these words come from your mouth, Gideon, because you hardly ever speak to me," she laughed. She flew back her hair behind her shoulders, and her feet slid apart. Gideon could see a familiar light in her eyes. **

"**Rika, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Gideon demanded. Rika's smile widened.**

"'**_Rika, what the hell is wrong with you?!_'. I'll tell you what's wrong. It's the fact that you never paid any attention to me, you never cared about me, you always used me, and now you start to care of who I love and who I'm friends with! What the hell is wrong with you, _Gideon_!" Rika yelled. Her voice was quivering with anger as she yelled at her father. She ran from him and out of the mansion. She ran toward the river, thinking back to when she had lived happily with her mother. Then an idea popped into her head. She ran down the street toward the animal shelter, knowing that the small kittens would make her feel happy again. **

****

"**So, Rika has finally found someone who she can love like how she loved her mother, but more of a soul mate?" asked a girl with blackish-brown hair, and hazel eyes. **

"**That's right, Norma. I saw her down by the river with that Ozuma kid. You know, the leader of the Saint Shields," said a blonde, brown eyed girl.**

"**Her father must be really mad. His henchmen were there," said an Italian girl with unnatural maroon hair and dark blue eyes. **

"**Katerene, his henchmen always follow her and the Blade Breakers. Stacey, any whereabouts about the Blade Breakers?" Norma asked.**

"**None, so far. They've been practicing, preparing for our 'next attack', but we should really tell them that we're not going to steal their bitbeasts, nor are we going to harm them without Rika's command," Stacey said. **

"**Rika is the team captain, they know that. But they don't know that what she demands is what we do. If she doesn't want to harm the Saint Shields, and the Blade Breakers and steal their bitbeasts, then we're not going to," Katerene said. **

"**The poor girl is all trapped up in her love-and-family problems, she can't even think right," Norma said.**

"**We should do something to help. Tell her that we are more than just her teammates, we're her friends," Katerene explained. Her voice was trailing off. All three of them exchanged looks of concern, and then Stacey spoke what they were all thinking.**

"**Her father tries to keep friends from her. He kept Wyatt away, and if he finds out we're her friends, he'll try to keep us away. Right now, all we've been doing is lying to him, telling him that we are just a team, that's all," Stacey said.**

"**Uh oh... ." Katerene's voice began trailing off again. The other two girls looked at her in confusion. She looked back at them, and explained the problem. "Remember the last time Rika had a friend so close, he almost became her boyfriend? Remember Brandon? He was so much of a good friend to her, and word reached her father, and right before they kissed, Gideon shook Brandon up so bad he couldn't even speak for a year. Poor guy."**

"**So, what's your point?" Norma asked.**

"**Don't you see. Gideon now knows that Ozuma _is_ her boyfriend. He harmed Brandon that bad by just being her friend. Imagine what he'll do to Ozuma?" Katerene explained. Stacey and Norma exchanged worried glances and then looked back at Katerene. **

"**He'll kill Ozuma. He's already killed Dr. B, but that was by accident. This purposely murder! We've got to tell Rika!" Norma cried. Katerene held up a hand to silence her teammates. She looked at them sternly, and then spoke in a stern voice, as if she had a plan.**

"**Why tell Rika, when we can tell the Blade Breakers? Those two goons in black always follow Rika, so we can tell the Blade Breakers and warn them. They can come up with a plan to keep Ozuma safe," Katerene suggested.**

**Norma looked away in worry. "Not a good idea. I don't think they'll listen to us. If we just go up to them and introduce ourselves, they won't believe us. We have to find another way into protecting Ozuma," she explained. **

**As if unexpectingly, a loud soaring _BANG!_ Rang out through the entire city as a warning, and as a surprise to the Black Roses, the Blade Breakers, and the Saint Shields. As all three teams gathered into the streets of the city, they were in for the surprise of their lives. But most of all, this was the most shocking and horrible surprise ever to be seen by the eyes of a young Micamura. Rika Micamura.**

****

**Yuji: OH, WOW!**

**Azreal: Ditto... ...**

**Sarah: You guys like?**

**Yuji & Azreal: We love!**

**Sarah: Great. Now, this is only a suspense part of this fic. If you want to see what happens, wait until the next chapter when I have time to show it.**

**Chapter VII**

**Sarah: Sorry it took so long to update, everybody. I've been busy moving, plus the holidays, and everything has just been crazy. Plus I'm Jewish, and my mom's family and I celebrate the eight days of Hanukkah, and during these eight days I have to baby-sit eighteen kids. Very busy... .**

**Kat: Will you quit it and get on with the chapter already!?**

**Yuji: Yeah, I'm getting bored listening to you talk.**

**Sarah: Fine, fine... ...**

****

**Rika ran down the street. She suddenly crashed into a whole crowd of people. She looked up and saw her teammates, and Ozuma. She smiled and leaped into Ozuma's arms, hugging him around the neck, nearly suffocating him.**

"**Oh, Ozuma, I'm so glad you're all right! I was worried! When I heard that gunshot, I thought it was my father, attacking you! But now that I see you're okay, I'm not worried anymore!" she cried.**

"**Yeah, that's great, Rika... .Um, Rika, you're hurting me!" Ozuma gasped air as Rika let go of him. Then, once he had his breath back, he wrapped Rika in his arms, and kissed her hair, comforting and caressing her.**

"**It's alright, Rika. Yes, I was worried, too. We're both fine. Be happy for that," he said. Suddenly, he saw something in her hair. A silver strand of hair. But why would she have silver strands if she's only sixteen? And how can she be so strong as to nearly suffocate Ozuma?**

"**Um... hey, Rika, may we talk with you?" asked a voice. Rika pulled away from Ozuma and looked at her teammates. She walked over to them.**

"**What is it?" she asked. She looked at Stacey, but she later regretted it. In all of their eyes was fear. Fear of her. Fear that scared even her.**

"**Rika, if your father sees you with Ozuma again, it may be the last time you guys would see each other," Katerene said.**

"**What do you mean?" Rika asked.**

**Stacey sighed. "Do you remember your old boyfriend, Brandon?" she asked.**

"**Yeah, how can I forget him? The poor kid," Rika said. **

"**Well, your father might do worse damage on Ozuma than he did on Brandon. All because you guys kissed," Norma said.**

"**You mean...my father might try and kill Ozuma?"**

"**That's exactly what we mean!" Stacey said. She regretted ever saying that, because tear welled up in Rika's eyes. She ran down the street, heading toward her mansion.**

****

**The Blade Breakers were practicing like crazy. Kenny was looking up information on Rika, while Hillary was coaching the boys. Finally, Tyson got a break to battle someone.**

"**Okay, who wants to battle me? Ray? Max? Kai? Anyone?" he asked his teammates. But they were all too tired to even load their Beyblades.**

"**I will be your opponent, Tyson!" yelled a sweet gentle voice. Tyson and his teammates looked up and saw a hooded figure standing above the archway.**

"**AH! It's the Spirit of Christmas Future! Run!" laughed Max and Hillary.**

"**I wouldn't laugh if I were you," said the hooded figure. She jumped off the archway and landed only a few feet from them. "Hear me out, Blade Breakers. I beg for your help," she said.**

"**I know that voice," said Kai. He shot up and ran until he was only a three or four feet from the hooded figure. "Show yourself, Rika!" **

**Gasps came from everyone as the figure pulled off her hood and revealed the cold sad gray eyes, and the sleek black hair of Rika Micamura. **

"**Rika! It's payback! I'm ready anytime you are!" Tyson said.**

"**No, Tyson, I will battle her. After what she did to us, after betraying us, after betraying Wyatt, I'm going to make her pay!" Kai said threateningly. "Rika, it's just you and me! I'm ready to take you on!"**

"**Puh-lease, Kai, I didn't come to battle anyone, nor steal your bitbeasts. If there's anyone I've betrayed, it's my father. I'm no longer a part of team Psyckik, nor is my team, the Black Roses. The reason why I'm here is to ask you for help," Rika said.**

"**Yeah, right, and why should we believe you after what you did to us?!" demanded Ray.**

**Rika's eyes trembled, and tears formed in her eyes as she lowered her eyes from them. There was a sad silence about her, and then she spoke, looking at them through tearful eyes. "Please, I know I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but I want to forget about them and change. Please help me, Blade Breakers, my father is going to kill Ozuma!" Rika cried. The tears were falling fastly off her face. **

**The boys were dumbstruck by this. "Gideon's going to kill Ozuma? But why?" Tyson asked. **

"**Because me and Ozuma are together. I kissed Ozuma, and now Gideon wants to kill my beloved Ozuma!" Rika fell to her knees, crying into her hands. The Blade Breakers and Hillary approached her on the ground. Kai kneeled to her level, and looked her in the eyes. **

"**We'll help you. We understand how you feel, and we'll try to stop Gideon, no matter what," Kai said. Rika smiled. She wiped away her tears, and wrapped her arms around Kai's neck in a "thank you" kind of manner.**

****

"**Damn!" Dunga yelled.**

"**Oh, you like the dam they just built in China?" Joseph joked, but nobody laughed.**

"**Miriam, what's wrong?" Dunga asked. Miriam was sitting on a crate, and she hasn't said anything all afternoon. **

"**Nothing," Miriam lied. The truth was was that she was worried about Rika and Ozuma. They were meant for each other. And yet Miriam had this bad feeling that their love would soon end, like one of them was going to die. Joseph and Dunga were too much of knuckleheads to even see what was happening before their very eyes. Gideon was going to kill Ozuma, and the only ones who didn't know were them, and Ozuma. Poor Rika... .**

"**Miriam? Are you alright?" Joseph asked his sister. It was only now that Miriam felt her own tears fall from her eyes, and noticed that she was crying. **

****

**Yuji: Wow, so sad.**

**Kat: Very. I am thinking... Evanescence, Going Under?**

**Sarah: Not even. Anyway, the next chapter might be more exciting, or less, I don't know. I'm going crazy. Evanescence's concert is coming out to San Diego, and I have tickets, as well as backstage passes. I'm spoiled. You'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Chapter VIII**

**Sarah: Okay, yes, I know, all my chapters don't have names, but they actually do. This one I call 'Breaking Through.' Rika has broken through that barrier in her heart that seals away all of her emotions. You'll be seeing a lot of the real Rika in the rest of this fic. **

**Kat: Aren't you going to tell them about the concert we went to.**

**Sarah: No, you guys can do that. I'm not gonna brag, even though I mostly do.**

**Yuji: Fine. Ready, Kat? Three...two...one...**

**Y&K: IT WAS AWESOME!!!!**

**Sarah: Now can you guys shut up?!**

****

**Weeks passed, but with each day, more and more of Rika began to change. Her emotions were coming back to her. More of her memories, more of her true personality. Her father had not yet made a move on trying to kill Ozuma, but Rika had the bad feeling that he was going to kill more people than just Ozuma. Her soul was becoming more and more pure with each day that passed her.**

**Whenever one of the Blade Breakers were to see her, or one of the Saint Shields, they would always greet her. Ozuma and Rika had become closer as friends, and as a couple. At least once a week Rika would go to visit Wyatt in the hospital, and evernight Rika would sneak out to go meet Ozuma. **

**But something was definetly rong with Rika. Each night when she slept, she would always have the same nightmare. She was standing near the river, and in front of her was two of her father's henchmen, both holding a gun, pointed directly at Rika's chest. But before they shot her, someone jumped in front of her. Ozuma.**

"**Ozuma!" Rika would cry happily, but there would be a loud BANG and Ozuma would fall to his knees, and hit the ground with a thud. Then Rika would wake up, but she would still that pale face, those lifeless, dead, green eyes. Each time she woke up from that nightmare, she would find herself drenched in both sweat and tears. **

****

**One day, Rika was hanging out by the river, when someone came up from behind her and scared her. Rika turned around and saw Miriam.**

"**Hi," Miriam said, smiling **

"**Oh, hi. Don't scare me like that," Rika said. **

"**Sorry. What are you doing?" Miriam asked.**

"**That's an obvious question. What's it look like?" Rika asked, as Miriam sat down next to her. **

"**I meant, what are thinking of?" Miriam asked.**

**Rika did not answer. She had been thinking about a lot of things. Ozuma, the nightmare she's been having, her friends, everything. There was no real answer to Miriam's question. At least none that she could understand.**

"**Miriam, I think someone else other than Ozuma is going to die," Rika said.**

"**What makes you say that?" **

"**I don't know. I've been having nightmares of what might happen, but my nightmares are tricking me. Their trying to tell me that instead of Ozuma, someone else is going to die. I don't want anyone to die, especially Ozuma," Rika said. "Ever since I broke through the barrier."**

"**What barrier?" Miriam asked.**

"**The barrier that sealed away my emotions. I finally have broken through. I have my emotions back," Rika said.**

"**That's great! Yeah, because with a blockhead like Ozuma for a boyfriend, you'll need them!" the girls laughed. Miriam was not only surprised, but only happy, because Rika was back, she was happy, and now she will always be happy. **

"**I'm really happy for you, Rika," Miriam said, smiling.**

"**Thanks. Miriam, you're a good friend. You've made me laugh, which I haven't done in a long time," Rika said. The two girls smiled. **

"**So, tell me, what do you think is going to happen if Ozuma lives?" Rika asked.**

"**You two will live forever in happiness, get married, have kids, and be happy until you two grow old," Miriam said. **

"**Hey, don't go that far. We're only a couple, that's it," said a voice. The girls turned around and saw Ozuma. **

"**What were you doing? Spying on us?" But before Ozuma could answer, he leaned down and kissed her. **

"**No, I wasn't spying on you," Ozuma said, after he pulled away. **

"**No, but I was!" yelled a cruel, sinister voice. The three teenagers turned around and saw Gideon standing there, holding a gun pointed directly at Ozuma's chest.**

****

**Sarah: Wow, cool, huh?**

**Kat: Yeah, I guess. But when is he going to get shot?!**

**Ozuma: Hey, are you that mean to me? I've seen the pictures on your site. You make me sick!**

**Sarah: OZUMA!!!**

**Kat: Great, the bastard lives.**

**Sarah: Kat, he's not the one that dies. It's Rika and someone else. Ozuma, don't tell her.**

**Kat: Who? Tell me, Ozuma, and I'll take the pictures off my site.**

**Sarah: Ozuma, just end this chapter.**

**Ozuma: If you want to see what happens, wait until the next chapter. Because little Miss Prissy here is too lazy to type.**

**Sarah: I'm not lazy, I'm busy!!! I take up baby-sitting jobs for money to support Yuji's website, and I always have to baby-sit my little cousins!**

**Ozuma: Yeah, whatever... ... ... ... **

**Chapter IX**

**Sarah: Yay, I am so evil!!! Ha ha ha ha!!!**

**Ozuma: tied to a pole, gagged completely Rumph! Klumph!**

**Sarah: I'm sorry, what was that, Ozuma?pulls the cloth out of his mouth**

**Ozuma: Gag! Did your cat sleep on that thing? There's a lot of cat hair on it! Kuff! Hack! Gag! **

**Angel (Sarah's cat) : Mew?**

**Sarah: Don't be mean to my cat!hits Ozuma with a fan ??? Am I mean to your Flash Leopard? No, so be nice to little Angel!**

**Ozuma: Whatever... . Hey, whatever happened to your yaoi loving friend, Kat?**

**Sarah: My cat doesn't like yaoi! Unless you mean my friends, Yuji, and Azreal, they went to school.**

**Ozuma: Wow, first time I ever seen you do something, little Miss Goody Two Shoes... .**

**Sarah: SHUT UP!!!holds up a knife**

**Ozuma: O.O**

****

"**Father!!" Rika cried. She shoved Ozuma down into the grass. "Please, father, think about what you're doing!" she cried. She looked up the hill and saw that figures were gathering. Her vision had become blurry, somehow. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her sleeve, but it only made her vision worse.**

"**Rika, what's wrong?!" came Miriam's voice.**

"**Miriam, I can't-I can't see! My vision is blurry!" Rika cried. **

**Ozuma watched from on his side in the grass as Rika rubbed her eyes again and again, but she always ended blinking and rubbing again.**

"**Rika!" came a familiar voice. Ozuma looked up and saw Rika's teammates as well as the Blade Breakers standing on the hillside, watching. A blond girl, Stacey, was running down the hillside along with some brunette girl with hazel eyes, Norma. **

**Ozuma suddenly got up and went to Rika's side. "Rika, what's wrong with your eyes?!" he asked her, as Rika kept rubbing them.**

"**I-I don't know! I'm going blind!" Rika yelled. **

"**Get outta the way!" There was a loud BANG!, and Rika and Ozuma were shoved out of the way, but a scream had filled their ears. Ozuma looked up from his position on the grass to see someone stagger toward the river. It was a girl. Stacey! She was shot!**

"**Stacey!" Ozuma yelled. He tried to get up, but something told him to stay down. Stacey's mouth was spilling out red blood. She fell face forward into the river, her body floating up to the top and turning the water a horrible red color. She was dead!**

"**Stacey!" screamed Rika. Somehow she knew what had just happened, even though she could not see it. Norma stood not too far away, staring, open mouthed, at what had just happened. The Blade Breakers had all climbed down to them, but they and Katerene were gaping at the horrible scene.**

"**Stacey..." Katerene whispered. Rika began sobbing into Ozuma's shoulder, while he was staring evilly at Gideon who looked like he could care less that he killed a friend. In fact, he looked like he was pleased with himself. Ozuma couldn't take it any longer. Gideon was too evil, he had to be stopped.**

"**Gideon! Gideon, you evil bastard! Look at what you have done!" Ozuma stood up and lunged at Gideon, arms out, ready to strangle him, but Norma and Kai grabbed him by the arms just in time to stop him. **

"**No, Ozuma, you can't!" Norma yelled. **

"**Shut the hell up! I must kill him! Think about what he did to Rika!" Ozuma yelled, fighting their hold on him. **

"**What he did we will take care of, Ozuma! We don't want you to die!" Kai yelled. **

"**Actually, thanks to you guys, I think he will," said Gideon. He pointed the gun at Ozuma, and for a moment, it felt like time had frozen. Ozuma was staring angrily into Gideon's evil eyes, while Norma and Kai had stopped trying to hold Ozuma back, but they still had a secure grip on him. Rika had stopped sobbing and was staring at her father pointing a gun at her boyfriend. Then Rika spoke in a crying manor.**

"**Please-please, father, don't do this to me! You know how much I love him! Please, you've-you've already killed one of m-my friends! Don't kill the love of my life!" she cried. Gideon looked at her sobbing on the ground. Ozuma looked at her and saw tears flowing down her gorgeous cheeks, like the water of a river of sorrow.**

"**And what makes you think that?" Gideon asked evilly. Rika's gray eyes widened with fear.**

"**Last night, I was performing the Tora, but the first card I drew was... was...Death... . The second one I drew was also Death. Normally, each card isn't the same, but I went through the whole deck, and each one was Death!" Rika cried. **

"**Then that means that-"**

"**I'm going to die!" Rika cried. Ozuma gasped. **

**_No, she can't die! Not just yet! No!_ Ozuma fought out of Norma's and Kai's grip and ran toward Rika's side. But when he did, there was another loud, horrible, sickening BANG! from the gun in Gideon's hand.**

****

**Sarah: Oh, my God! What do you think, Ozuma?**

**Ozuma: I would like it even better IF I WASN'T TIED TO A FRICKIN' POLE!!!!**

**Sarah: You have such bad language, Ozuma! That's one reason why I like you.giggles**

**Ozuma: UNTIE ME THIS INSTENT!!!!**

**Sarah: Sorry, no can do. You'll have to wai for when I want to.**

**Ozuma: !#$% LITTLE BITCH!!! WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!**

**Sarah:meep!**

**Chapter X**

**Sarah: Hey! Look, I'm sorry, but, beside the Epilogue, this is the last chapter, I'm afraid. I know everyone liked it. I even got a few e-mails from fans. But this is the ending. Ozuma, say Bye Bye!**

**Ozuma: No thanks! Seeing as how this is the ending, how about untying me?**

**Sarah: Not yet. My friends, and my brother are here to say goodbye. I'll be sending in more fanfics, so don't worry, you haven't seen the last of me or my friends.**

**Audience: Awww... ...**

"**Ozuma, watch out!" yelled Rika's voice. Rika pushed Ozuma out of the way just as Gideon fired his gun. **

"**NO! RIKA!" But too late. An ear piercing scream filled the air. The bullet passed through Rika's chest, and splattered Ozuma's face with blood. Her blood. She fell backward, but Ozuma caught her in his arms. **

"**Rika! Rika! Say something, Ri! Please, Rika!" Ozuma cried. He looked up at everyone, who was staring and gathering around. Gideon had disappeared.**

"**Please! Please, Rika! Say something, Ri! Please, Rika!" Ozuma cried. Rika's sad and dark gray eyes opened and looked up into Ozuma's piercing green ones.**

"**Ozuma, remember me. Remember these words... I died for love... . I died for you... ... ... " her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side. She let out one last rattled breath before she became cold and lifeless.**

"**No! NO! No, Rika! No, you can't leave me! Rika!" Ozuma shook her, but deep down he knew it was no use. No matter how hard he tried, she was not coming back. Gideon, her own father, had killed her.**

**Ozuma, though sad he was of his loss, smiled.**

"**What are you smiling about, Ozuma?! Rika is dead!" Mariam yelled.**

"**I know, but I also know that Rika will be happy now. Her whole family has died, her mother, her friend, Stacey, everyone who she has been happy with. And I know, wherever she is now, she will be happy forever. I will be happy when she is happy," Ozuma explained.**

**He laid her body in the snow, and then he and his friends covered it up with snow. He found a red rose on the ground and planted it on top. Then he clasped his hands together and prayed that she will forever be happy, and that God will forever watch over her. He loved her, and Ozuma would do anything just to see his dear angel smile.**

****

**Sarah: I'm sorry it's short, but it had to be. You can read the Epilogue if you want, it's not much, though. All my friends are here to say goodbye. Ready, you guys?**

**Everyone: GOODBYE!!**

**Ozuma: Now can you untie me?**

**Sarah: Yes.**

**Epilogue**

**Months passsed after Rika's death, but no one has forgotten it. Wyatt never knew of Rika's death, nor did Joseph or Dunga. Only the ones who saw knew. Kai couldn't bring himself to telling Wyatt, knowing it would break his heart. Miriam and Ozuma could never tell Joseph or Dunga. But at times Miriam would catch Ozuma looking up at the sky in a daydreamy way, or looking towards the river, as if expecting to see her there.**

"**You know she's not coming back. So why do you keep watching?" Miriam asked.**

"**I'm not watching, I'm waiting. Waiting for a sign that shows she's happy up in Heaven. Even if I'm not up there, I know she's in paradise," Ozuma said.**

"**Ozuma, waiting for a sign is not going to tell you. Your heart will tell you. Either way, she'll always be happy. And she'll always have the memories of you," Miriam said sweetly. **

**Ozuma smiled. "I don't think I'm waiting for a sign. I think what I'm really waiting for is her love. Miriam, there was no one like her. I loved her, actually, it was more than just love. She was my soul mate," Ozuma said.**

"**Ozuma, you'll always have your memories of her. I'm sure when your time comes, you two will be together forever," Miriam said. "C'mon, I bet you I can piss Dunga off again."**

**Ozuma laughed, but stayed there. He looked up at the sky, and smiled. _No matter what, you'll always be in my mind, but always and mostly, you will be in my heart. Even when death parts us, I will always love you...forever......_**

"**_Ozuma..."_**

**THE END**


End file.
